pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei) also known as Raven (鴉, Reibun) was the servant of Oz Vessalius and the contractor of the chain Raven. Appearance Gilbert has black hair and golden eyes. Ten years earlier, when he was a child, he wore a blue outfit resembling sailor boy clothes as well as black boots. Currently, he wears a collared shirt which has some buckles on it,over that is a cravat, a pair of white gloves, black pants with a strap around the left leg - closest to his hip that holds his guns, and a black coat. Also, a gold necklace, which is what used to soak up Raven's blood - because if he drank it, he would be an illegal contractor. On that same chain necklace is the Pandora symbol to show he works for them. He also wears black boots that some what have a heel to them and are pointed at the tips, and a black hat, which he treasures since it was given to him by Ada. He is 175 cm tall. Gilbert also has a curved gold ear piercing on his left ear. Personality He is terrified of cats and is a wonderful cook. Ten years earlier, he was a cry-baby but kind. Ten years after (current setting), Gilbert seems cold and quiet but, despite this, he is also very caring and kind, especially towards Oz. Though, sometimes he is indeed a bit harsh toward Oz but only because Oz teases him still and is a little blind in what is in store for him. Sometimes (for example when drunk) he is his old self again, crying easily and calling Oz "Young Master". Rufus Barma reveals that he tried to quit smoking eight times and failed. According to Break, the reason he began smoking is that because he idolizes Oz's Uncle Oscar. In Retrace 21, it is revealed that he holds respect for his younger brother Vincent Nightray for surpassing his own gunman skills in two months, when it took Gilbert a year to practice and perfect his own skills. Though, when his past is somewhat revealed it says that many a time he tried to leave Vincent when they were poor and young but he could never bring himself to do so as well as shot Zai Vessalius which he tried twice already. He often argues with Alice and calls her "Stupid Rabbit", while Alice calls him "Seaweed Head" in retaliation. It is unknown if this is true but Oz points out in an early episode that despite all their bickering Gilbert may have a soft spot for Alice. He does watch out for her but he tends to stay closer to Oz. History 'Past' Gilbert and his brother Vincent Nightray were abandoned by their parents, supposedly because of Vincent's red eye, said to be the cause of misfortune. They lived on the street, and even though Gilbert continuously wanted to leave Vincent, he never abandoned him and stayed by his side. Gilbert and Vincent were taken in by Jack Vessalius and were his servants before the Tragedy of Sablier. They were jealous of Alice, who spent much time with Jack and also teased them often, because of Vincent's red eye. Later, Gilbert's body was supposed to be offered as Glen Baskerville's new vessel, when suddenly Miranda Barma appeared before Vincent. She told him about a way to save his brother, by opening the Door to Abyss. The Baskervilles killed the citizens shortly before Vincent opened the Door. Once the Door had been opened, it caused the great Tragedy of Sablier and dragged all citizens into the Abyss in the process. The unconscious Gilbert was being carried by Vincent after they had been dragged into the Abyss, where Vincent met the Will of the Abyss and Xerxes Break. After the events in the Abyss, Gilbert was adopted by the Vessalius household, and Vincent was similarly adopted by the Nightray household. Coming of Age Ceremony At the coming of age ceremony in, Gilbert was taken control of by Zwei and forced to stab Oz. Oz later accidentally slashed him across the chest when Gilbert tried to protect one of the enemies, most likely Zai, Oz's father. It seems Oz knew that Gilbert was being controlled or wasn't angry since Gil wouldn't ever try to do such a thing. Oz was later taken into the Abyss, where he remained for 10 years, although it felt like 10 minutes to Oz. Then, after that Gil ran away from home because he was ashamed he couldn't protect Young Master Oz. That is the same time and day when Gil met Xerxes Break who asked Gil to spy on the rats in Nightray and become his so-called left eye. Gil refused the first time round but then when he was told by Break that he could possibly save his Young Master, Gil showed some interest. After that, he was told his younger brother Vincent was in the Nightray's and Gil decided to leave. Not only because all that but he said in the book that no one accused him of not being able to protect Oz but that only hurt him even more. See next paragraph for more details on the adoption by the Nightray's. Adopted by Nightray Family When Gilbert got to the Nightray's he found his brother Vincent on his bed cutting stuffed animals apart with scissors. Vincent got down of the bed and reached out for his brother. In the same motion as Zai Vessalius, Gil slapped Vincent's hand away and dropped his suitcase. Gil remembered only a little about Vincent and then a little bit about the Tradegy of Sabrie. Gil feel to his knees and Vincent bent near him and said it's okay if he doesn't remember or doesn't want to at least he got his beloved brother back. Vincent hugged Gilbert and because Xerxes Break told him to make use of what he could he hugged Vincent as well. Gil started looking around as they hugged each other and Vincent was surprised that Gil even hugged him. Gil asked Vincent about the chain Raven that the Nightray's hold. The chain Raven as you later learn was one of Glen Baskerville's chains and Miranda Barma said that the chain that would be passed down to Gil would be Raven. As the two walked down they talked about the four gates that the Four Dukes hold and what they were. When they got to the gate Gilbert touched the gate and oddly enough was inside all of a sudden. He was very confused as he looked around. He stood in water and the whole place was full of darkness. In front of him was the chain Raven but you can barely see it except for it's eye that was looking around. Chains were around the Raven too. Vincent was still talking to Gil but he finally pulled Gil out. Working with Pandora He started working for Pandora at around eighteen years of age, due to the fact that Xerxes Break told him he could rescue his master with the help of Pandora. Thus, he joined Pandora, believing what Break had told him. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Gil attened Oz's second coming of age ceremony. He got more then he bargained for. He was swarmed by many girls who saw him and his bother Vincent. Reim's and Break's point of view shows that Gil is rather inexperinced with girls thus making him tremble with fear. The girls kept swarming him for a number of minutes before he was able to escape. He was trembling and was scared to the root. He then told them that their good was to keep Yura here while Reim goes looking for the sealing stone. He said to them to act "natural". Gil watched as Alice and Oz danced on the dance floor. It was great and wonderful. Oz then notcied Phillipe there and Gil noticed that Yura was gone. They were able to find Yura as he danced right back to them with a new outfit. They then noticed a commotion in the other room. They saw Elliot and Leo fighting over something. Elliot was saying that Leo was his servant, so why did he hide all these sercets from him. Leo then proceed to break a vase and saying that this is all nonsense to him. Oz and Gil just stood there, dazed and shocked by their actions. They tried to calm them down, but to no perveil. Elliot recived a table to the head as the chairs missed their marks. Oz told Gil to go to Elliot while he go to Leo. Gil was not so sure about leaving him, but Oz told him to go as Gil was Elliot's older brother. Gil found Elliot and he was worried about him. Elliot told him to sit if he was going to stay with him. Gil noticed that he was carrying the sword and was wondering if it's really a good idea to carry it with him at all time. Elliot told him that this sword was handed to him by his father to show that it's a symbol for his place in the family. Gil tried to touch it, but Elliot threatned him to not touch it. He then asked him about Leo. He thought that he was subdued, but Elliot said that wasn't and that he didn't really change over the time that they were together. Elliot began to tell Gil his story of how he met Leo. They first met in the House of Finna. He saw him reading a book and approached him. Elliot was talking to him when Leo said that he was reading a book and that he was a real bore. That got Elliot mad and Leo was scorned by the head nurse. Elliot learned that the house was used as a safe house for people who are easliy attarcted to chains. Their father was mad at his brothers for being him to Sablier. He contiuned to visit the House of Finna. During one day, Leo was playing the piano and Elliot just watched him. Slowly he was getting to know Leo more and more. Leo asked him if he had finished the peice that he was composing. He said yes and he played it for him. Leo said it was a nice melody and asked about it's name. Elliot said Satique. Leo was backing away as he figured that he was learning about flowers. He remarked it as his sister like this stuff. Elliot gave Leo a song as a gift in which Leo remarked it a rather cheesey gift. He noticed that Leo was never letting any one cut his hair and it was too bad as his eyes were really a pretty color. He wasn't hiding anything, it's just that he didn't want to see the world. Elliot told him that he wanted him to be his servant. He was thinking of him as his equal and friend. Leo just outright rejected him. Gil was rather shocked by this and Elliot was rather embrassed by this. Leo said that the libaray in the Nightray's mansion was a interset to him so he decided to accept the offer. Elliot asked if he needed anything else might as well say it. Leo asked if he could get a pair of glasses. Chain :See More: Raven Raven is Gilbert's chain. Sealed by the Nightray family and eventually tamed by Gilbert. It can use teleportation at a great strain to the contractor. Quotes *"Young Master!" (to Oz; sometimes romanized as bocchan) *"Protecting the master... is supposed to be my job!" (to Oz) *"No matter what happens, I will be beside you." (to Oz) *"What were you thinking?! Did you really want to die?!" (to Oz after almost shooting him while being controlled by Zwei) *"Even now, I want to stay as your follower." (to Oz) *"Shut up, you stupid rabbit." (to Alice) *"In other words, it's fine if you die." (to Alice when she asked him how to erase Oz's seal from forming a contract with Alice) *"Don't say it. It was for my hat." (to Oz when he unleashed Oz's powers so Alice could win his hat back) Gallery Main Article: Gilbert Nightray/Gallery Trivia *It was shown in an omake that he likes dogs because he hates cats. *He is 109 years old if you count the years he spent in Abyss and the time growing up with and without Oz.. (Gil was 9 years old in appearance when he escaped, which was 5 years before the first Coming-of-Age ceromony 10 years ago, meaning that the time he spent in the Abyss was 85 years). *Gilbert's fear of cats is a reference to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", when Alice scared off a mouse and some others animals by talking about Dinah (Dinah was the cat). Gilbert is probably based on this mouse, as his brother Vincent is based on the Dormouse, the other rodent in the book. Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members